


Absinthe Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

by Falafel_Waffel



Category: Hunger Games (2012), Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Dirty December?, Other, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falafel_Waffel/pseuds/Falafel_Waffel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tale of why Katniss Everdeen will never drink absinthe again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absinthe Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

**Author's Note:**

> So I originally wrote this for Dirty December… In about 45 minutes. I was going to wait to post it next week but hey, finals are next week and I'll probably be in a corner sobbing. So you all should pat Chelzie on the back for rush delivering this to me so I can stop freaking out about fanficiton and move onto hockey again.
> 
> Also credit to her for thinking of the title.

I stand at the end of my bed, my vacant spot now taken up by my two companions. "Fuck…" I sigh as Gale throws his arm around Peeta. At least their wake up will be entertaining.

"I'm never drinking absinthe again…" Leave it to Gale to somehow smuggle some in from his trip to Amsterdam. I shake my head and walk into the bathroom to shower last night off and out of me.

_Everything started getting warm and wonderful. Everything part of my body tingled, every touch a jolt of pleasurable electricity. I forget what movie we were watching, but Peeta was the first to let go of any inhibitions he had as his hand snuck under the button up I was wearing. "Mmm…" I whined as Gale watched him unbutton my shirt and rub his calloused palm over my breast. "Gale's watching…" I said, though I honestly didn't mind. His hungry eyes only seemed to increase my arousal._

_Peeta pulled me into his lap so I was facing in Gale's direction. He watched as my boyfriend pinches and rolls my nipples. "Let him join in…" he whispered in my ear, just loud enough for Gale to hear. I knew Gale wanted me, and he didn't even think twice when it came to pulling down my boxers._

I brush my teeth and stare at my reflection, my fingers tracing the hickeys on my neck, chest and things.

_Gale didn't hesitate, diving to lap up the arousal between my legs. Peeta held me steady as my body trembled while Gale backed off and bit down on my inner thigh. I felt bad for Finnick and Annie next door, not even trying to muffle my moan. Peeta attempted to kiss me just to dampen the sound, but I jerked away as Gale flicked his tongue across my clit. Peeta moved his unoccupied lips to my neck, sucking hungrily on the sensitive flesh as he continued to massage my breasts._

I feel myself getting wet from just the thought. Peeta and I had talked about wanting to bring another person into the bedroom at least once. We were going to ask Johanna, as she seemed to be the type of individual that just likes sex. Gale and I have been close all my life, but he was always involved with other women. Then Peeta came along and the two of us seemed to orbit each other.

I rinse out my mouth, unable and unwilling to shake last night from my mind.

_It took me longer than it should have to get both my men naked, mostly because I fell to the ground twice, my legs still stupid from my near orgasm. Even fucked up on absinthe, Gale was still a cheeky fuck. They both stood and I knelt in front of them. I licked each of my palms before wrapping my hands around both of their erections. It's impossible not to compare; although Gale was longer, Peeta made up for it in girth._

_We don't talk, as it's become more of a 'live in the moment' type thing. I wrapped my index finger and thumb around the base of Gale's shaft before kissing his head. I took as much of him in my mouth as I can manage while still running my hand up and down Peeta's shaft._

I sink my hand between my legs just remembering the taste of both of them, and recall the uninhibited moans that hopefully kept Finnick and Annie up all night. I slip my middle finger inside myself and stroke it in a 'come here' motion just like Peeta does when he wants to get me off.

I pull my finger out and lick my arousal off of it as I turn on the shower. I can still taste them.

_They guide me out of the living room and into the bedroom, lying on either side of me on the bed. Their hands wander over every inch of my body; no bit of flesh goes unkissed as they cooperate and worked me to my second climax of the night. I remember not so long ago when they could barely be in a room together._

_Gale's kisses were urgent, heated and sloppy. Peeta signed each of his long kisses with a shorter peck on the lips. I had two very different men brought to this point by a bottle of green alcohol and hormones._

" _I need…" I started, unable to actually get words out as Gale sucked on my breasts. Peeta teased me by inserting his fingers and pulling them out, dragging his hand across my already sensitive clit._

" _Yes…?" Peeta asked._

" _One of you…" my hips jerk, "Oh God, fuck me." I really didn't care which one. I just need. I need. I need._

_The only word I can think of is need. The need to have one of them pound into me senselessly._

_A silent agreement passed between them and Gale moved so that he was kneeling between my legs. "You're going to have to move your hands, man," he told Peeta, who brought his two fingers out of me, spreading the moisture around my nipples and licking it off._

I pull the shower head down and set it to massage so the warm water can bring me over the edge again. There's that word again, need. I need it.

_Gale went back to being the cheeky fuck he is, teasing my clit with the head of his shaft as I squirmed to meet him. I bucked my hips on the off chance he would sink into me._

_Suddenly, he's there and my need is satisfied, but replaced by a much stronger desire to be fucked senseless, to have these two men make sure I can't walk right for days._

_Gale brought my legs over his shoulders before giving me just what I needed, but only for a short time. He pulled away and flipped me onto my stomach, then hauling me up to my hands and knees. Peeta moved into the space between my body and the headboard so I could take his neglected cock in my mouth again. I sucked and licked like I was starved of him as Gale's nails dug into my hips._

_I moaned onto Peeta's cock when Gale started rubbing my clit. It was a sweet, dirty chorus between the three of us - loud moans and cries. "Fuck, Katniss!" I don't know whose voice I heard, because I was too focused on the feeling; Peeta's throbbing member in my mouth combined with Gale's thrusting in and out of me is almost too much for one body to handle._

_Gale withdrew and I felt streams of his hot seed spill onto my back. He backed away and began cleaning me off as Peeta sat on the bed. Without pausing, I climbed onto his lap and cried his name as he filled me. Gale felt nice, but Peeta and I were like two pieces of a puzzle. We fit perfectly together._

_Gale continues to suck and nibble at my neck as I ground my hips, Peeta's dick hitting me exactly where I needed it to._

_Peeta ripped on my braid, knowing just what having my hair being pulled does to me. Gale was given more access to my neck and bit down hard._

" _Mmm… Fuck! Gale!" I moaned._

_My cry set Peeta off as his cock twitched inside of me. His grip tightened on my hair and I slowly brought my grinding to a halt. "I love you…" I whispered after he came._

" _I love you… now get on your back…" I don't know where he developed this particular habit of his, but Peeta enjoys eating me out after we've fucked. I don't mind it one bit._

_Gale barely reached my head before Peeta got me off. When I kissed him, I could taste the entire night on his lips - the alcohol, him, me, Peeta. I moaned into his mouth._

_I felt like I was swimming, and perhaps we all do. I fell asleep facing Peeta with Gale's hand nestled between my legs. As Peeta and I wrestled for dominance in his mouth, Gale slowly circled my clit with his middle finger. My body shook and trembled from being sandwiched between the two of them._

_It was hot and sweaty as we slept; none of us had the energy to open the window or the desire to leave the bed._

They're still asleep when I get out of the shower. I pull on a tank top and shorts before heading outside to get the newspaper. Finnick and Annie are already out on their porch, her belly round with his child. Their eyes follow me.

_Don't say anything, Katniss. Don't say anything, don't say anything…_

"Busy night, Katniss?" Finnick asks.

"Fuck, why did we buy a house that shares a wall with these idiots…" I mumble before bending over to get the newspaper. I wince from the pain I was too unfocused to notice earlier.

I'm thankful I left the door open, because hearing Peeta shout, 'What the fuck, man?' is absolutely worth every second of Finnick's torment.

" _GREAT night,_ " I tell him before heading back inside.


End file.
